


The legend of Lady Story-Weaver and Star-Girl

by betweenthenow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F, Reincarnation, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthenow/pseuds/betweenthenow
Summary: And it is said that until the world exists their paths are joined forever and where one would go the other would follow.Prequel to Farewell.





	The legend of Lady Story-Weaver and Star-Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinlunar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinlunar/gifts).

> I've been toying with lostinlunar's idea of a sequel to Farewell about all the different times Kara falls in love with a version of Cat. What I came with is sort of a prequel which could possibly grow in a series of drabbles/one-shots about some of the times Kara loved Cat.

An excerpt from the _Lost myths of Krypton_ recovered from one of the Kryptonian probes

... in the high halls of the gods also dwelled Lady of Knowledge and Mysteries who is called Lady Story-Weaver by some people. She listened to winds and whispers and peered into every corner of every land on Urrika. And what she saw she weaved into her stories. Her wisdom was only rivalled by her radiant beauty... 

She weaved the stories of gods and mortals alike, the stories of love and hope and of death and sorrow. But those stories were never about her. And it saddened Lady Story-Weaver for she sat alone on her white throne... 

One night she was watching the stars and saw that one star fell from the sky. She became curious and went from her high hall to seek it. She heard the talk of it in the wind and she saw its radiant light still pulsing in a place in a far away land... When she came upon that place she saw a maiden most beautiful and fair, bright as the stars from which she came. When Lady Story-Weaver looked into the maiden's eyes she knew that they were destined for each other by Rao. She rejoiced for she would never be alone again... 

They wandered through the forests and meadows of that faraway land together and fell in love... And they returned to the high hall of the gods and got married and sat together on the white throne for many ages. Star-Girl was Lady Story-Weaver's spouse and champion. She told her stories of the faraway stars and she traveled among the people of Urrika sharing knowledge with them... and they both were praised and beloved by gods and mortals alike.

But Yuda Kal, Lady of Darkness, envied Lady Story-Weaver's happiness for she wanted to take the light of Star-Girl to herself and use it to become even more powerful and rebel against Rao and the gods loyal to him. So in the darkest corners of the lands she brewed her evil and gathered her forces and covered it in such thick darkness that neither the light of Rao could pierce it nor the starlight... Hence even Lady Story-Weaver in all her wisdom could not perceive Yuda Kal's evil plans. 

When Star-Girl was travelling among mortals Yuda Kal approached her and tried to turn her to her side with her evil speeches and her dark allure. But Star-Girl rejected her in disgust. And Yuda Kal became angry and fought Star-Girl. But Star-Girl was as strong and powerful as she was beautiful and she started to prevail over the darkness. That is when Lady of Darkness called upon her evil creatures who came from their hiding. And so many they were that their host looked like the sea of darkness that enveloped the land. When the tidings of the battle reached Lady Story-Weaver she raised an army of the gods and goddesses and hurried to Star-Girl's rescue. But alas she was too late for by the time they warded off the creatures of darkness, Star-Girl was overpowered and mortally wounded by Yuda Kal. 

As Lady Story-Weaver held her dying lover in her arms she cried in despair and plead Rao to take anything he wanted but let Star-Girl live. That is when Rao descended from his red-flaming throne and came to them. He looked at Lady Story-Weaver with sorrow and said that he could not undo what was wrought by Yuda Kal for she was a powerful goddess indeed. But he could take Lady Story-Weaver's goddess powers and give them both mortal lives and weave their fates together for all eternity. Lady Story-Weaver's love for Star-Girl was so great that she accepted Rao's offer and chose her doom forsaking her immortality and goddess powers...

And it is said that until the world exists Lady Story-Weaver and Star-Girl's paths are joined forever and where one would go the other would follow.

\- _Comment by Yria-Ja, senior researcher in the Historians Guild of Krypton:_ This excerpt contains a popular myth which originated in Urrika but spread to other nations and is retold in multiple songs and poems from all over Krypton. It can be considered an example of the earlier stages of transition from the old polytheistic religions to the worshiping of Rao. Note that Yuda Kal already became here a destructive entity as opposed to her earlier role of a goddess of life and birth. Another interesting characteristic of the story is its unique uniformity in all the different sources that have been preserved to this day (see entries on _Songs of Juru_ and _Kryptonian Poetry_). It is curious to note that despite the obvious popularity of the tale among different nations of Krypton the heroines are never named, rather the epithets like Star-Girl and Lady Story-Weaver are used.


End file.
